TVXQ (DBSK)
center|650px TVXQ (DBSK) *'Nombre:' **TVXQ o DBSK (Internacional). **동방신기 (D'ong '''B'ang 'S'hin 'K'i / DBSK) en Corea. **东方神起 ('T'ong 'V'feng 'X'ien 'Q'i / TVXQ) en China. **東方神起 ('T'o'h'''o's'hin'k'''i / THSK) en Japón. **¿Por Qué 'TVXQ'?:' Es un acrónimo en Chino que en español significa ''“Los dioses nacientes del este”. *'Orígen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 2 Chicos. **'Número de Ex-Integrantes:' 3 Chicos. *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 26 de diciembre de 2003. **'En Japon:' 27 de abril de 2005. *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' '' 'Cassiopeia' '' en Corea & '' 'Bigeast' '' en Japón. *'Color Oficial:' Rojo Perlado. *'Agencia:' **SM Entertainment (Corea del Sur). **Avex Group (Japón). *'Solistas:' **Yunho (2015) **Changmin (2015) Carrera 'Pre Debut' La historia de TVXQ comenzó con una audición realizada por SM Entertainment, sin embargo, los sueños e ilusiones de los cinco miembros habían comezado mucho antes. 1 Miembro: El primer integrante en pasar la audición en la que los participantes fueron divididos en varios grupos para afinar su talento, fue Kim Junsu (Xiah Junsu). A Junsu le gustaba cantar en la Iglesia de su ciudad, apenas a sus 12 años fue elegido como ganador en un concurso de talento de televisión del cual eran jueces: Moon Hee Jun y Kangta de H.O.T. Junsu ganó la oportunidad de perfeccionar su talento por los siguientes seis años, hasta que por fin, debutó con el nombre de Xiah Junsu. Xiah fue el nombre artístico que escogió dado que es una abreviante de Asia, 'Sia' pronunciada en inglés, lo cual representaba su deseo de conquistar todo el continente. 2 Miembro:El segundo en añadirse fue Jung Yunho (U-Know Yunho), quien aseguró su lugar al obtener el primer lugar en una competencia de baile. Antes de este hecho, Yunho fue bailarín y rapero de apoyo para la cantante Dana en su video 'Diamond'. Su nombre artístico es U-Know, ya que si dices rápido Yunho se escucha como "Tu Sabes" en inglés. 3 Miembro:Jaejoong (Hero Jaejoong) fue el tercero en integrarse a las filas del grupo. Jaejoong dejó su hogar en Chungnam para dirigirse a Seúl y buscar suerte en la carrera que deseaba seguir. Sin embargo, antes de lograr sus propósitos, sufrió hambre y pobreza hasta el día que logró asistir a la audición de SM Entertainment, donde fue escogido de entre 5000 muchachos. Su nombre artístico es YoungWoong, el cual le fue dado por una adivinadora del futuro varios años atrás, éste significa "Héroe" por lo que su nombre internacional es Hero (héroe en inglés). A la vez este, reluce su deseo de ser el 'héroe' de la música coreana. 4 Miembro: Shim Changmin (Max Changmin) había sido agrupado con los participantes menores en la audición. En un principio los jueces, aunque impresionados por su voz, dudaban en integrar a Changmin a TVXQ, la razón era que debido a su edad, no le iba a hacer fácil integrarse a los otros miembros. Al final, pudo más su talento que sus años y debutó bajo el nombre artístico de Choikang, palabra que significa "el mejor" en Coreano y cuya contraparte en nombres occidentales es Max, el cual es su nombre internacional. Estos cuatro integrantes comenzaron a darle voz y forma al grupo, asistiendo a los primeros ensayos y prácticas, tanto en canto como baile. Pero SM Entertainment no había pensando en un grupo de cuatro sino de cinco, por lo que seis meses después, Park Yoochun completó la idea. 5 Miembro:Park Yoochun (Micky YooChun) había vivido los cuatro últimos años en Virginia, Estados Unidos, donde ganó un concurso de talento, lo cual lo hizo parte de TVXQ. Su nombre artístico es Micky, el cual además de ser el nombre que usaba en EE. UU., significa "arma oculta". Yoochun lo escogió porque desea ser un arma oculta de DBSK. '2003: Debut con su Primer Sencillo 'Hug El 26 de diciembre de 2003, TVXQ debutó durante un especial de Navidad que protagonizaron BoA y Britney Spears. Esa noche cantaron su primer sencillo 'Hug' y una versión A Capella de 'O Holy Night' al lado de BoA. Antes de que su primer disco saliera a la venta, lanzaron dos sencillos por separado. El grupo sorprendió a todo Corea ya que lograron llegar al Número 1 de las listas de popularidad a tan solo tres meses de su debut. El grupo lanzó el single físico 'Hug' el 14 de enero de 2004. El single debutó en el número 37° en el 'Monthly MIAK Chart Selling Less' con 5.000 copias. El 06 de febrero 2004 TVXQ hizo su debut oficial en la televisión Mnet y KM programa de música por cable Music Tank, donde realizaron 'Hug' y 'O Holy Night'. Al día siguiente, se presentaron en SBS Inkigayo. Las ventas de 'Hug' recogieron tras sus apariciones en televisión, y el 28 de marzo de 2004, TVXQ ganó su primer victoria en un show de música con 'Hug' en ''Inkigayo. 'Hug' ganó dos premios más en abril de 2004. En mayo de 2004, 'Hug' vendió 118.114 copias y alcanzó un pico en el número cuatro en la MIAK. 'Hug' permaneció en las listas por diez meses consecutivos. El 24 de Junio 2004, TVXQ lanzó su segundo single 'The Way U Are', que entró en el MIAK en el número dos. '2004: Regreso con su Primer Album Completo 'Tri-Angle'' En octubre de 2004, TVXQ lanzó su primer álbum de estudio de larga duración Tri-Angle. Fue TVXQ primer registro en debutar en el número uno, vendiendo un total de 242.580 copias en el primer mes. Según el MIAK, "The Way U Are" y Tri-Angle convirtieron en dos de los diez mejores álbumes más vendidos de 2004. Durante las promociones de Tri-Angle, S.M. Entretenimiento tenía planes para promover TVXQ en la China continental y Taiwán bajo el apoyo de su socio en el extranjero, Avex Group. Los miembros de TVXQ graban versiones en mandarín de sus singles populares y los liberaron exclusivamente en las prensas de Taiwan de Tri-Angle. 'Firma con AVEX y Debut en Japon con 'Stay With Me Tonight' y 'Somebody to Love'' Inspirado por el éxito de la carrera musical en Japon de BoA, TVXQ firmó con Avex Group de Japón a finales de 2004. Los miembros aprendieron japonés y se trasladó a Japón para grabar su primer single. Presentado como Tohoshinki (東方 神 起?), TVXQ lanzó su primer single japonés 'Stay With Me Tonight' el 27 de abril de 2005 a través del sello discográfico Avex Rhythm Zone. El single llegó al número 37° en el semanario Oricon Singles Chart. Antes de regresar a Corea para preparar su segundo álbum coreano 'Rising Sun', TVXQ lanzó su segundo japonesa 'Somebody to Love' single en julio de 2005, que alcanzó el puesto número 14. El debut de TVXQ en Japón no tuvo tanto éxito como la gestión había esperado, y el grupo dijo que sus primeros meses en Japón eran "difícil". En agosto de 2005, TVXQ realiza para Avex gira anual de conciertos de verano A-Nation, su primer festival musical en Japón '2005: Segundo Album Completo 'Rising Sun 'Rising Sun' fue lanzado el 12 de Septiembre de 2005. Debutó en el número uno en las listas de Corea y fue el cuarto disco más vendido de 2005. El primer sencillo 'Rising Sun' fue un éxito popular, y con el tiempo se convirtió en una pieza característica del grupo. TVXQ cerró el año con dos lanzamientos más, su tercer single japonés 'My Destiny' y un maxi coreano sencillo "Show Me Your Love", con Super Junior. Este último solo entró en las listas en el número uno de Corea. 'Rising Sun' obtuvo varios premios de popularidad para el grupo a finales de año, entre ellos Mnet KM' Music Video Festival, 'Premio a la mejor música pop-Video, 'Daesang' de la ceremonia ("gran premio"). '''2006: Primera Gira Internacional 'Rising Sun Tour'' En Febrero de 2006, TVXQ se embarcó en su primera gira internacional de conciertos como cabeza de cartel, el 'Rising Sun Tour'. Consta de 6 muestra solamente, la gira comenzó con cuatro conciertos en Seúl, Corea del Sur. El 14 de julio de 2006, la gira detenida por Kuala Lumpur, Malasia, donde TVXQ fuera el primer artista coreano para realizar un concierto en el país y la última parada en el extranjero fue en Bangkok, Tailandia, el 15 de julio, 2006. La grabación del CD de su concierto en Corea fue lanzado el 14 de julio, el DVD fue lanzado seis meses después, en enero de 2007, y generó unas ventas iniciales de 38.000 unidades. Promociones en Japon y Primer Album Japones 'Heart, Mind and Soul' El 8 de marzo de 2006, TVXQ lanzó su cuarto single japonés, '明日 は 来 る か ら? (Asu wa Kuru Kara)', Que se convirtió en el tema 'Ending' de la decimoséptima temporada de la serie de anime 'One Piece'. Su álbum debut japonés 'Heart, Mind and Soul' 'fue puesto en libertad dos semanas más tarde, y debutó en la lista de álbumes de Oricon en el número 25°, vendiendo 18.000 copias. En abril de 2006, TVXQ lanzó su primer doble single ''Rising Sun / Heart, Mind and Soul' como un seguimiento de su álbum. El single alcanzó el puesto número 22°. 'Primera gira por Japon 'The 1st Live Tour 2006: Heart, Mind and Soul Para apoyar ''Heart, Mind and Soul'' y sus versiones posteriores, TVXQ celebró su primera gira por Japón, ''The 1st Live Tour 2006: Heart, Mind and Soul', de mayo a junio de 2006. El recorrido constaba de once espectáculos que atrajeron a un público de 14.800. Después de la gira, TVXQ lanzó dos singles más japoneses 'Begin' y 'Sky'. Este último debutó en el número seis en la Oricon, lo que es del grupo primer sencillo de llegar entre los diez primeros en Japón. 'Tercer Album Coreano '"O"-Jung.Ban.Hap' y Exito en Corea ' El grupo reanudó sus actividades de Corea con el lanzamiento de su tercer álbum coreano, '''"O"- Jung.Ban.Hap. El 29 de septiembre de 2006, el álbum entró en las listas en el número uno de Corea y se convirtió en el disco más vendido de 2006 después de un mes de su lanzamiento. El éxito del álbum dio TVXQ cuatro grandes premios codiciados premios en 2006: en el 'Mnet KM Music Festival', que recibió cuatro premios, incluyendo Artista del Año y Mejor Grupo. TVXQ ganó sus tres nominaciones en los "Seoul Music Awards 16a 'y en el' 21o Premios Golden Disk", "O" -Jung.Ban.Hap ganó Álbum del Año, premio de la ceremonia. TVXQ también se llevó a casa los mayores premios en el 'SBS Gayo Daejeon' Éxito internacional de El álbum ganó el grupo su primer premio en Japón, la 'Bess Buzz Asia' en Corea del premio en el 'MTV Video Music Awards Japan'. 'Octavo Single Japones 'miss you / 'O'‐正・反・合?' y Segunda Gira 'the 2nd Asia Tour: O En noviembre de 2006, TVXQ regresó a Japón para lanzar su octavo single japonés, ''Miss You / 'O'-Sei-Han-Gō" (miss you / 'O'‐正・反・合?)', Que se convirtió TVXQ primer top tres solo en el Oricon. En enero de 2007, TVXQ anunció su segunda gira internacional, 'the 2nd Asia Tour: O', y recorrió Seúl, Taipei, Bangkok, Kuala Lumpur, Shanghai y Beijing. La gira atrajo una audiencia de 390.000. '2007: Segundo álbum japonés 'Five in the Black' ' TVXQ lanzó su segundo álbum japonés ''''Five in the Black' en marzo de 2007, debutando en el número diez en el Oricon con cerca de 27 mil copias vendidas en su primera semana. Los cinco singles de TVXQ liberados tras la finalización de la gira, incluyendo 'Lovin' You', 'Summer', 'Shine / Ride On', 'Forever Love' y 'Together', alcanzó su punto máximo en el top cinco de Oricon, su mayor éxito es 'Summer', que alcanzó el puesto número dos. 2008: Tercer Album Japones 'T' y Tercer Tour Japones 'T: Tour' Decimosexto single japonés 'Purple Line' de TVXQ, lanzado el 15 de enero de 2008, se convirtió en la primer single en debutar en el número uno en el Oricon el grupo. Su tercer álbum japonés 'T' fue puesto en libertad una semana después y debutó en el número cuatro, vendiendo más de 52.000 copias. Con el éxito de crítica y público de 'T', TVXQ retrasó su regreso de Corea para poner más énfasis en sus nuevos lanzamientos japoneses, y de febrero a marzo de 2008, el grupo lanzó una serie de cinco sencillos consecutivamente durante seis semanas, la promoción de los lanzamientos como el proyecto 'Trick'. Cada solo contenía un tema en solitario por un miembro, así como algunas de sus propias composiciones. Con sus nuevos discos el grupo realizó una gira por Japón, de marzo a mayo de 2008. El 'T tour' concluyó con 17 espectáculos y atrajo una audiencia de 150.000 personas, más de tres veces el tamaño de su anterior Cinco en la gira Negro. El DVD de la gira, lanzado en agosto de 2008, vendió 112.000 copias. T también recibió una certificación de oro por la Recording Industry Association of Japan (RIAJ), en mayo de 2008. Poco antes de terminar la gira T, TVXQ lanzó su vigésimo segundo single japonés, "Beautiful You / Sennen Koi Uta". Este último tema, "Sennen Koi Uta", fue utilizado como tema de apertura para el drama coreano histórica 'La Leyenda' cuando se emitió en Japón. A pesar de calificaciones decepcionantes del drama, el single fue un número uno vendedor, por lo que TVXQ el primer artista asiático no japonés para liberar dos número uno de singles en Japón. En julio de 2008, TVXQ lanzó su vigésimo tercer single, 'Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō?', Su tercer sencillo número uno en Japón. Regreso con su Cuarto Album Coreano 'MIROTIC' ''' En agosto de 2008, TVXQ regresó a Corea para prepararse para el lanzamiento de su cuarto álbum coreano, '''Mirotic. El grupo asumió el control más creativo en este álbum en comparación con sus últimos lanzamientos de Corea: Yunho escribió el rap de varias pistas, Junsu y Changmin escribieron las letras de dos canciones, y Jaejoong grabó su propia pista en solitario, Yoochun también. Mirotic fue programado para ser lanzado el 24 de septiembre de 2008, pero debido a una cantidad sin precedentes de pre-pedidos, el lanzamiento fue aplazado al 26 de septiembre. El álbum entró en las listas en el número uno y vendió más de 110.000 copias en una semana, estableciendo un nuevo récord. Con más de 4 millones de descargas en todo el mundo, el álbum primer sencillo "Miroti'''c" se convirtió en sencillo más exitoso de su carrera, y fue considerado como uno de los mayores éxitos de K-pop en el mundo. La canción ganó un total de nueve número uno trofeos en programas musicales coreanos Inkigayo, Music Bank y M! Cuenta atrás, y fue promocionado por la crítica internacional como una canción básico de K-pop. '''Mirotic ha vendido más de 600.000 copias, el primer álbum coreano en seis años para superar medio millón de ventas en Corea del Sur. En octubre de 2008, TVXQ lanzó la versión japonesa de "Mirotic", que encabezó la Oricon, rompiendo un récord que el grupo se había establecido con su anterior single. '2009: Cuarto Album Japones 'The Secret Code' y Cuarta Gira por Japon' En enero de 2009, el grupo lanzó su vigésimo quinto japonesa 'Bolero / Kiss the Baby Sky / Wasurenaide' individual, que era otro número uno solo para el grupo. "Bolero" fue utilizada como el tema principal de la película japonesa Subaru Danza y TVXQ también hizo apariciones breves en la película. En febrero de 2009, el grupo inició su tercera gira internacional, 'The 3rd Asia Tour: Mirotic', que pasó por cinco ciudades de Asia. TVXQ lanzó su cuarto álbum japonés 'The Secret Code' en marzo de 2009 y debutó en el número dos en el Oricon. Se logró vender más de 317.000 copias en Japón, ganando una certificación de platino. De mayo a julio de 2009, TVXQ continuó su cuarta gira japonésa, 'The 4th Live Tour 2009: The Secret Code', que constaba de 21 espectáculos para un público de 279.500 personas. Los dos últimos conciertos de la gira fueron en el Tokyo Dome, haciendo TVXQ el primer grupo coreano para llevar a cabo en el lugar. El concierto del DVD, que fue lanzado en septiembre de 2009, pre-vendió 107.000 copias y, finalmente, vendió más de 353.000 copias. Un número de un vendedor, TVXQ fuera el primer artista extranjero en veinte años para alcanzar su punto máximo en el primer lugar en el ranking de DVD del Oricon. 'Demanda y Separación' El 31 de julio del 2009 tres de los miembros: Jaejoong , Yoochun y Junsu empiezan una "batalla" legal contra la SM Entertainment. Legalmente seguian en la compañía, pero con permiso para poder trabajar independientemente mientras el grupo estaba en la demanda. El grupo de tres miembros fue anunciado en abril del 2010 en Rhythm Zone con el nombre de JYJ. Después de 3 años y 4 meses la demanda llega a su final el 28 de noviembre del 2012; Las dos partes llegan a un acuerdo y retiran las demandas. Legalmente Jaejoong , Yoochun y Junsu ya no pertenecen a TVXQ! ni a la SM Entertainment. En julio de 2009, los miembros de Jaejoong, Yoochun y Junsu intentaron dividirse de su gestión de Corea - SM, alegando que su contrato de trece años era excesivamente largo, los horarios se llevaron a cabo sin el permiso de los miembros, y los beneficios se distribuyen de manera injusta. En octubre de 2009, el Tribunal Central de Seúl concedió el trío una orden contrato temporal, y las actividades del grupo TVXQ en Corea se dejó. En noviembre de 2009, Yunho y Changmin emitieron una declaración conjunta en apoyo de SM Entretenimiento, e instó al trío para resolver sus problemas con su gestión de forma rápida si deseaban continuar con sus carreras como miembros de TVXQ. 2010: Regreso como dúo con su nuevo album 'Keep Your Head Down' Yunho y Changmin regreso con un álbum coreano Keep Your Head Down, el 5 de enero de 2011. El álbum debutó en el número uno en la lista de álbumes Gaon y mantuvo su posición por segunda semana consecutiva. Con 230.922 ejemplares vendidos a mediados de 2011, Keep Your Head Down ganó el Álbum del Año para el primer trimestre de 2011 en el Chart Gaon K-Pop Award. El título del álbum solo, "Keep Your Head Down" también se mantuvo fuerte en las listas, ganando siete número uno trofeos en programas de música 'Inkigayo', Music Bank, y 'M! Cuenta atrás '. La versión japonesa "Keep Your Head Down", que fue lanzado como single físico en Japón el 26 de enero de 2011, fue una listas de éxitos y se convirtió en el segundo single más vendido en Japón, ganando una certificación de platino por la RIAJ. 2011: Album Repackage 'Before U Go' y Quinto Album Japones 'Tone' En marzo de 2011, Keep Your Head Down fue reeditado con un nuevo single, "Before U Go", y el álbum repackage Before U Go alcanzó el puesto número nueve en el Gaón, empujando el disco para ser el tercer disco más vendido de 2011 en Corea del Sur. En julio de 2011, TVXQ lanzó su trigésimo segundo single japonés "Supersta'r", que fue disco de oro antes de fin de mes. De julio a agosto, el dúo realizó una gira por Japón para el A-Nation de conciertos de verano de Avex, y en la parada de Tokio, TVXQ realiza como el acto de clausura. TVXQ fueron los primeros artistas extranjeros para cerrar el festival. El 28 de septiembre, el grupo lanzó el álbum japonés ''Tone'. Que les valió su primer número uno álbum de estudio. Se vendieron más de 200.000 copias en su primera semana y obtuvo la certificación de platino de RIAJ en su segunda semana. 2012: Quinta gira por Japon 'The TONE Tour' ''' TVXQ comenzó el 2012 con su gira en solitario japonés , The Tone Tour, en enero de 2012. Las entradas se agotaron en pocos minutos. Que abarca un total de veintiséis espectáculos en nueve ciudades, The TONE Tour llegó a una audiencia de 550.000, más del doble el número de audiencia de su gira japonesa de 2009, The Secret Code. TVXQ también se convirtió en el tercer artista extranjero, después de que Michael Jackson y los Backstreet Boys, para realizar en el Tokyo Dome durante tres días consecutivos, que atrae a multitudes de más de 165.000. 550.000 audiencia del recorrido tono fue también la mayor movilización para cualquier artista coreano en Japón en el momento, hasta que TVXQ rompió su propio récord con su gira de 2013 Japón Tiempo. Con el lanzamiento de su trigésimo cuarto listas de éxitos single japonés, "STILL", en marzo de 2012, TVXQ convirtió en el primer artista extranjero para liberar diez singles número uno en Japón. En julio de 2012, TVXQ llegó a ser reconocido como el primer artista extranjero en Japón para vender más de 3,1 millones de singles del CD, rompiendo un niño de diez años, ficha largo de diez meses que se realizó previamente por el dúo vocal estadounidense, The Carpenters. '''2015: Album Especial "Rise As God" “RISE AS GOD” es un regalo especial de TVXQ a los fans antes del alistamiento de los miembros para darles las gracias por su amor y apoyo a lo largo de los años Lanzado el 20 de julio, el álbum especial del dúo “RISE AS GOD”, ha encabezado los charts de ventas de Gaon para la cuarta semana de julio (julio 19 a 25), así como también los charts semanales de Synnara Record (julio 20-26), lo que demuestra que el interés musical de los fans por TVXQ no ha disminuido. No sólo encabezan los charts coreanos, sino también encabezaron el chart semanal de Baidu King de China con las pistas dobles principales, “Champagne” por Yunho y “Rise As One” deChangmin, teniendo el primer y segundo lugar respectivamente. Otras canciones del álbum, incluyendo el solo de Yunho “Komplikated”, el solo de Changmin, “Apology” y el dueto “Top of the World”, también se posicionaron entre los los 10 primeros del chart. Como corresponde a su estado mega-estrella en Japón, TVXQ también obtuvo el primer lugar en los charts semanales de Tower Records con su álbum especial “Rise as God: Special Album BLACK VER (U-know)”. 2015: Ingreso al Servicio militar Yunho con 31 años se alistó en el ejército el 21 de julio del 2015 y Changmin el 19 de noviembre. Yunho sirvio como un soldado activo en la banda militar de la 26va División de Infantería Mecanizada en Yangju, Gyeonggi. En mayo, Jung Yunho recibió el honor como un Guerrero Especial que fue otorgado sólo a aquellos que anotaron más de 90 en puntuación en todas las asignaturas incluyendo tiro, fuerza física, resistencia mental y habilidades de combate. Changmin sirvio como policía auxiliar en la Agencia de Policía Metropolitana de Seúl. 2017: Termino del Servicio militar y regreso de actividades Yunho termino el servicio militar el 20 de abril, mientras que Changmin salio el 18 de agosto. Yunho participo en el SMTOWN TOUR VI in Seoul en julio presentando una canción en solitario nueva llamada "DROP", también comenzo a grabar un nuevo drama llamado "Meloholic". Con el regreso de Changmin el 21 de Agosto se llevó a cabo la rueda de prensa de TVXQ sobre su gira en el Hotel Shilla, más de 60 medios de comunicación y 100 periodistas estuvieron presentes en el evento en Tokio, demostrando la popularidad inmortal de TVXQ. Durante la rueda de prensa, se reveló que TVXQ se embarcará en su tercera gira de 5 domos, completando los cinco domos principales de Japón: el domo de Sapporo, el domo de Kyocera, el domo de Tokio, el domo de Fukuoka y el domo de Nagoya. Esta será su tercera gira de domos, siendo sus anteriores en el 2013 y 2015. Esto hace que TVXQ sea el primer artista extranjero en completar tres giras diferentes de cinco domos. TVXQ también reveló durante el evento que lanzará un álbum japonés llamado “FINE COLLECTION ~ Begin Again” el 18 de octubre. Estará en un “mejor” formato. Es su primer lanzamiento desde su álbum de estudio “WITH” hace dos años y 10 meses. Estará compuesto de 40 de sus canciones de éxito. De estas, tres canciones, “Rising Sun”, “Why Did I Fall in Love With You” y “Bolero”, serán incluidas en el álbum como versiones de remake. DROP de Yunho se lanzó a través de SM Station el 25 de septiembre y el solo de Changmin "In a different life" el 29 de septiembre. TVXQ regreso con "TVXQ! Special Comeback Live – YouR PresenT" del 30 de septiembre al 1ero de octubre, como un show planeado para saludar a las fans. Integrantes center|thumb|550px De Izquierda a Derecha: Changmin & Yunho *Yunho (Líder, Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Changmin (Maknae, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) Ex-Miembros: *Jaejoong (ahora en JYJ) (2003 - 2009) *Yoochun (2003 - 2009) *Junsu (ahora en JYJ) (2003 - 2009) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Álbum Especial' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Best' 'Single' 'Album Especial' Colaboraciones *Journey - Seohyun *Last Angel-Koda Kumi *V.A - 2012 K2N Christmas - Scotty McCreery, Ailee, K.Will, Soyou, 정민,Sunny Hill, Orange Caramel & NU'EST, Son Dam Bi & After School, SM TOWN, Girls' Generation, Espresso, Amber & Henry, Infinite, SHINee, JYP Nation, KARA, Super Junior Temas para Dramas *''Mirrors'' tema para Sign: Houigaku Yuzuki Takashi no Jiken (2019) *''Jungle'' para Itsuka Kono Ame ga Yamu Hi Made (2018) *''Reboot'' tema para Ashita no Yakusoku (2017) *''Choosey lover'' tema para Xenos (2007) Tours *'TVXQ 1st Asia Concert Tour "Rising Sun" 2006' **10, 11, 12 y 13 Febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **14 Julio - Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia - Putra Indoor Stadium **15 Septiembre - Bangkok, Thailand - Impact Arena *'Tohoshinki 1st Live Tour "Heart, Mind and Soul" 2006' **13 Mayo - Sapporo, Japón - Penny Lane 24 **18 y 20 Mayo - Osaka, Japón - Minatomachi River Place **27 y 28 Mayo - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama Blitz **04 Junio - Fukuoka, Japón - Fukuoka Drum Logos **10 Junio - Nagoya, Japón - Diamond Hall **23 Junio - Niigata, Japón - Niigata Lots **25, 27 y 28 Junio - Tokyo, Japón - '' Zepp Tokyo'' *'TVXQ The 2nd Asia Tour Concert "O" 2007-2008' **23, 24 y 25 Febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **05 Octubre - Taipei, Taiwán - Chungshan Soccer Stadium **26, 27 y 28 Octubre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **24 Noviembre - Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia - Stadium Merdeka **15 y 16 Diciembre - Bangkok, Thailand - Impact Arena''10 **10 Mayo - Taipei, Taiwán - ''Taipei Arena **31 Mayo - Shangai, China - Honkou Football Stadium **12 Junio - Beijing, China - Beijing Fengtai Stadium *'Tohoshinki 2nd Live Tour "Five in the black" 2007' **10 Mayo - Nakano, Japón - Nakano Sun Plaza **12 y 13 Mayo - Osaka, Japón - Orix Theater **16 Mayo - Niigata, Japón - Niigata Prefectural Civic Center **18 y 19 Mayo - Shibuya, Japón - Shibuya Public Hall **23 Mayo - Sapporo, Japón - Sapporo Education And Culture Hall **27 Mayo - Sendai, Japón - Sendai Municipal House **29 Mayo - Kobe, Japón - Kobe International Conference Center **31 Mayo - Lake Biwa, Japón - Shiga Prefectural Art Theater **02 y 03 Junio - Aichi, Japón - Aichi Prefectural Art Theater **15 y 16 Junio - Fukuoka, Japón - Fukuoka Sun Palace **18 y 19 Junio - Tokyo, Japón - Nipppon Budokan *'Tohoshinki 3er Live Tour "T" 2008' **19 y 20 Marzo - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama Arena **26, 27, 29 y 30 Marzo - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Jo Hall **01 Abril - Fukuoka, Japón - Marine Messe Fukuoka **12 y 13 Abril - Hiroshima, Japón - Hiroshima Creen Arena **15 y 16 Abril - Nagoya, Japón - Nippon Gaishi Hall **19 y 20 Abril - Sendai, Japón - Sekisui Heim Super Arena **26 Abril - Sapporo, Japón - Makomanai Ice Arena **03, 05 y 06 Mayo - Saitama, Japón - Saitama Super Arena *'TVXQ 3rd Asia Tour "Mirotic" 2009' **21, 22 y 23 Febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **04 Abril - Nanjing, China - Nanjing Olympic Center Stadium **27 y 28 Junio - Bangkok, Thailand - Impact Arena **11 Julio - Beijing, China - Beijing Workers Stadium **02 Octubre - Shangai, China - Hongkou Football Stadium *'Tohoshinki 4th Live Tour "The Secret Code" 2009' **04 y 05 Mayo - Kobe, Japón - Kobe World Memorial Hall **09 y 10 Mayo - Saitama, Japón - Saitama Super Arena **16 y 17 Mayo - Sendai, Japón - Sekisui Heim Super Arena **23 y 24 Mayo - Sapporo, Japón - Makomanai Ice Arena **30 y 31 Mayo - Fukuoka, Japón - Marine Messe Fukuoka **06 y 07 Junio - Hiroshima, Japón - Hiroshima Creen Arena **10, 11, 13 y 14 Junio - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Jo Hall **18, 20 y 21 Junio - Nagoya, Japón - Nippon Gaishi Hall **04 y 05 Julio - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Dome *'Tohoshinki 5th Live Tour "Tone" 2012' **18 y 19 Enero - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama Arena **25, 26 y 27 Enero - Nagoya, Japón - Nippon Gaishi Hall **11 y 12 Febrero - Fukuoka, Japón - Marine Messe Fukuoka **18 y 19 Febrero - Niigata, Japón - Toki Messe **23 y 24 Febrero - Sapporo, Japón - Hokkaido Prefectural Sports Center **03 y 04 Marzo - Hiroshima, Japón - Hiroshima Creen Arena **09 y 10 Marzo - Fukui, Japón - Sun Dome Fukui **13 y 14 Marzo - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Jo Hall **17, 18 y 19 Marzo - Saitama, Japón - Saitama Super Arena **14, 15 y 16 Abril - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Dome **21, 22 y 23 Abril - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Dome *'TVXQ Live World Tour "Catch Me" 2012' **17 y 18 Noviembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **19 Enero - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Arena **30 Marzo - Beijing, China - Capital Indoor Stadium **18 Mayo - Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia - Melawati Indoor Stadium **05 Julio - Los Angeles, EEUU - Nokia Theatre **07 Julio - Santiago, Chile - Teatro Cuapolicán **20 Julio - Shangai, China - Mercedes Benz Arena *'Tohoshinki 6th Live Tour "Time" 2013' **27, 28 y 29 Abril - Saitama, Japón - Saitama Super Arena **05 Mayo - Sapporo, Japón - Sapporo Dome **10, 11 y 12 Mayo - Nagoya, Japón - Nagoya Dome **25 y 26 Mayo - Fukuoka, Japón - Fukuoka Yahoo! Dome **05, 06, 08 y 09 Junio - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Dome **15, 16 y 17 Junio - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Dome **17 y 18 Agosto - Yokohama, Japón - Nissan Stadium *'Tohoshinki 7th Live Tour "Tree" 2014' **22, 23 y 24 Abril - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama Arena **28, 29 y 30 Abril - Nagoya, Japón - Nippon Gaishi Hall **03 y 04 Mayo - Miyagi, Japón - Sekisui Heim Super Arena **07 y 08 Mayo - Sapporo, Japón - Makomanai Sekisui Heim Ice Arena **11 y 12 Mayo - Niigata, Japón - Toki Messe **16 y 17 Mayo - Echizen, Japón - Sun Dome Fukui **20, 21, 23 y 24 Mayo - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Dome **27 y 28 Mayo - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Jo Hall **04, 05 y 06 Junio - Fukuoka, Japón - Marine Messe Fukuoka **11 y 12 Junio - Hiroshima, Japón - Hiroshima Green Arena **18, 19, 21 y 22 Junio - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Dome *'TVXQ Special Live Tour "Tistory" 2014-2015' **06 y 07 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **13 Diciembre - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei Arena **19 Diciembre - Beijing, China - Master Card Center **24 Enero - Shangai, China - Mercedes Benz Arena **25 y 26 Abril - Shenzhen, China - Shenzhen Bay Sports Center ** **13 y 14 Junio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena *'Tohoshinki 8th Live Tour "With" 2015' **06, 07 y 08 Febrero - Fukuoka, Japón - Fukuoka Dome **14 Febrero - Sapporo, Japón - Sapporo Dome **20, 21 y 22 Febrero - Nagoya, Japón - Nagoya Dome **25 y 26 Febrero - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Dome **14, 15, 17, 18 y 19 Marzo - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Dome **01 y 02 Abril - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Dome *'Tohoshinki Live Tour "Begin Again" 2017-2018' **11 Noviembre - Sapporo, Japón - Sapporo Dome **25, 26 y 27 Noviembre - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Dome **02 y 03 Diciembre - Fukuoka, Japón - Yahuoku! Dome **20 y 21 Diciembre - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Dome **26, 27 y 28 Diciembre - Osaka, Japón - Kyocera Dome **12, 13 y 14 Enero - Nagoya, Japón - Nagoya Dome **19, 20 y 21 Enero - Osaka, Japón - Kyocera Dome Conciertos Participativos *'2010-2011:' SMTown Live '10 World Tour *'2011:' SM town in Paris *'2011:' A-Nation in Japan *'2012:' KBS Music Bank live in Paris *'2012:' SMTown Live in Tokyo *'2012:' SMTown Live in Los Angeles *'2012:' SMTown Live in San Francisco *'2012:' SMTown Live in Taiwan *'2012:' SMTown Live Tokyo *'2012:' A-Nation in Japan *'2017: '''SMTOWN TOUR VI in Seoul Películas *Dating on Earth (2009). En la que participan los cinco. Los papeles principales los interpretan: Hero Jaejoong y Micky Yoochun *Vacation 2007 *The Most Unforgettable Girl in My Life Chica Inolvidable en mi Vida 2006 Mini Serie *Uninvited Guest sin Invitación 2006 Mini Serie *Finding Lost Time el Tiempo Perdido 2006 Mini Serie *Dangerous Love Peligroso 2006 Mini Serie *The Masked Fencer Defensor Enmascarado 2006 Mini Serie *The King and The Clown 2005 Mini serie *First Love 1 y 2 Amor 1&2 2006 Mini Serie *Tokyo Holiday en Tokyo 2006 Mini Serie Premios Curiosidades * Cuando se formó DBSK, Lee Soo Man dio la orden de poner a los miembros en una dieta de agua (que, básicamente, consistía basicamente en dejarlos muertos) para hacer sus rostros más delgados para que se vean mejor en las imágenes. Es por esto que a menudo tratan de llevar a los artistas a realizarse la cirugía plástica con el fin de impulsar sus apariencias. *TVXQ fue formado como un grupo que varía....¿Que significa esto? Si nos fijamos en otros grupos de SM, por lo general hay uno o dos vocalista (s) y el resto son raperos (los que no pueden segun ellos no pueden cantar tan bien). Cuando se formó DBSK, pusieron 5 aspirantes a "cantantes" (si estuvieran todos en diferentes grupos, todos ellos serían los cantantes principales) en conjunto, y, por supuesto, fue un gran éxito. Ellos tuvieron la loca idea de hacer DBSK un grupo rotativo. Esto significaba que cuando DBSK va a Japón / China / otros lugares, uno o dos miembros serían sacados a trabajar con otros grupos / en proyectos en solitario en Corea, para que la popularidad de DBSK popularidad en Corea y eliminar a los grupos rivales. En el planteamiento original los cinco rara vez acutarían juntos para mantener el monopolio en todos los paises asiáticos.Ellos no parecían tener decisión alguna con que hacer y como dentro del grupo. * Los miembros Jaejoong y Yoochun fueron amonestados en muchas ocasiones por ser los más “problemáticos” esto era porque, según SM, Jaejoong era quien tenía menos fans y conseguía menos dinero. Por eso pensaron en sacarle del grupo. En cuanto a Yoochun se negaba continuamente a participar de la rotación y mantenerse alejado de sus compañeros. * TVXQ mostró lo popular que es en Japón, cuando '''se convirtieron en los primeros cantantes coreanos en celebrar un concierto en el Tokyo Dome en el 2009.' *Sus canciones "We Are", "Share the World" y "Asu Wa Kuru Kara" hacen parte de los opening del famoso Anime "One Piece". *Su canción "Sennen Koi Uta" versión coreana, es el tema de apertura del drama "The Legend". *'En el año 2008, recibieron el Record Guinness por tener el club de fans oficial más grande del mundo, llamado ‘Cassiopeia’, que contiene más de 800.000 miembros inscritos. '''Y éste sólo está compuesto por los fans coreanos, sin contar sus fans internacionales y el fanclub oficial ‘Bigeast’ perteneciente a Japón. *En el 2009, '''rompieron otro ''Record Guinness por ser los artistas más fotografiados,' desde el día de su debut en diciembre del 2003 hasta marzo del 2009, con más de' 500 millones de fotografías.' *En el 2010, rompieron el récord que anteriormente lo había impuesto la banda norteamericana Bon Jovi al vender más de 200.000 copias de su álbum the ¨best collection 2010¨. *Su sencillo japones 'ANDROID y su DVD TONE han sido ambos certificados con "ORO" 'en Japón, ya que han vendido mas de un millon de copias. *TVXQ ha rescrito la historia en las listas de Oricon de Japón, una vez más con su nuevo single "Adroid". Lanzado el 11 de julio como uno de los álbums más esperados en Japón, "Adroid" no sólo encabezo la tabla de Oricon única diaria el día de su lanzamiento, además se fue a la cima en la lista de Oricon semanal para el 17 de julio. '''Esto marca la 11° vez que el grupo encabeza la tabla de Oricon semanal de manera consecutiva.' *Oricon declaró: "En su primera semana de lanzamiento, el nuevo single de TVXQ vendió 152,000 unidades'' y encabezó las listas de Oricon de Singles Semanal, esto eleva a TVXQ a un total de '' 3,104,000 de ventas hasta la fecha, lo que los convierte en el artista más grande en cuanto a las ventas internacionales por haber logrado esto con 10 meses de duración en los récords de Carpenters con la venta de 3,002,000 unidades."' *Un trozo de la canción Rising Sun se escucha en la pelicula Rapido y Furioso 4. *Con su gira del disco TONE, TVXQ logro reunir en 26 conciertos tan solo en el primer semestre del 2012, a un total de '''550,000 aficionados.' La mayor cantidad de asistentes en tan pocos conciertos. *El récord anterior de''' TVXQ incluye el ser el primer artista internacional que se coloca durante '''10 semanas consecutivas en el primer lugar de la lista de sencillos con "Still" en los 45 años de historia de Oricon. Su logro mas reciente es con "Android superando su propio record una vez más." *En noviembre se embarcaran en una gira mundial llamada TVXQ! Live World Tour Catch Me *'TVXQ es el primer artista coreano en hacer un tour mayor en 5 Domos de Japón,' la gira iniciara el 17 de Abril del 2013. El día de su 8° aniversario desde su debut en Japón. Solo 13 artistas han logrado estos conciertos en 5 Domos, tales como: Eagles, Billy Joel, Bon Jovi, Kazumasa Oda, Kansai Janneys entre otros y este 2013 Tohoshinki creará otra leyenda. *Con su nuevo album TIME lanzado el 6 de Marzo, han roto record en el ChartOricon con mas de 160.000 copias vendidas en su primer dia de lanzamiento. *'Tohoskinki será el primer grupo Asiatico no Japones en presentarse en el Nissan Stadium', el cual posee la capacidad de asientos más grande en Japón, un total de 73,000. Tohoshinki celebrará las fases finales de su gira ”Tohoshinki Live Tour 2013 ~ TIME ~”. Los conciertos se celebraran el 17 & 18 de Agosto y se espera que reuna en esta gira, una cantidad de 850 000 personas, será un Tour Récord. *El dúo surcoreano TVXQ realizrá un concierto en Los Ángeles, California, como parte de su gira mundial "Catch Me Live World Tour", además de ser el primero en Estados Unidos. *El 7 de Julio del 2013 TVXQ realizo su primer concierto en latinoamerica siendo en el Teatro Caupolican de Santiago, Chile 'para la ocasion. *El 3 de febrero de 2014 se informó que el integrante Max se integrara como miembro al grupo S.M. The Ballad, el hara comeback con dicho grupo el 13 de febrero. * Su Álbum japonés '"Tree" vendió alrededor de 225,000 copias en su primera semana, haciendo que este sea el tercer álbum de estudio de TVXQ en vender más de 200,000 copias en su primera semana, rompiendo el récord establecido por la banda americana de rock Bon Jovi, como el artista extranjero en vender más de 200,00 unidades en una semana con dos álbumes consecutivos, hace 13 años y 10 meses. * TVXQ ha movilizado a 550.000 personas en su gira del 2012 “Tohoshinki Live Tour 2012 ~ Tone”, 850.000 personas en el 2013 a través de su “Tohoshinki Live Tour 2013 ~ Time” (gira realizada en los 5 Domos y 2 conciertos en el Estadio Nissan), y 600,000 personas a través de su “Tohoshinki Live Tour 2014 ~ Tree” (cuya gira fue realizada en Arenas y conciertos en Domos con la mentalidad de reunirse con las fans en una distancia más cercana). * Para el periodo de tres años de 2012-2014, el dúo obtuvo una audiencia total de más de 2 millones, estableciendo un nuevo récord para los artistas extranjeros en Japón con el mayor número de asistentes a conciertos en el período más corto de tiempo. * TVXQ ha añadido otro récord a su larga lista de éxitos en Japón, consiguiendo el número uno en la lista semanal de Oricon Weekly DVD por séptima vez, con el lanzamiento del DVD del concierto “TOHOSHINKI LIVE TOUR 2014 TREE” el 27 de agosto, batiendo el propio récord que ellos mismos habían establecido, como los primeros artistas extranjeros en lograr el número uno en la lista Oricon DVD. * TVXQ, quienes celebrarán su 10° aniversario el 2015 (de su debut en Japón), están programados para desarrollar su "Segunda gira de 5 Domos en Japón", con un total de 16 conciertos, comenzando el 6 de Febrero del 2015 en el Domo de Fukuoka, con paradas en Sapporo, Nagoya, Tokyo y Osaka. * TVXQ es el artista coreano N° 1 en ventas de Japón (Single + Album + DVD + Blu-ray), con un total de 8,55 millones de copias vendidas. * TVXQ tiene previsto celebrar un tour especial en vivo, llamado "T1ST0RY", del 6 al 7 de diciembre en el Parque Olímpico de Seúl, el 13 de diciembre Taipei,el 19 de diciembre en Beijing, el 24 de enero del 2015 en Shanghai, el 25 y 26 de abril en Shenzhen, y el 30 de mayo en Bangkok. * TVXQ ha establecido un nuevo récord, como el artista extranjero con la mayor cantidad de singles vendidos en Japón, con un total de 4,08 millones de copias, superando los 4,01 millones de Agnes Chan de Hong Kong, quien mantenía el récord previamente. * Con el lanzamiento de su álbum WITH en diciembre del 2014, TVXQ nuevamente logra encabezar el Oricon Charts mensual. * Su álbum WITH '''vendió más de 233.000 copias en la primera semana de lanzamiento, lo que lo convierte en su '''cuarto álbum consecutivo que vende más de 200.000 copias en la primera semana de lanzamiento, rompiendo su propio récord como el artista extranjero con la mayor cantidad de álbumes que venden más de 200.000 copias de manera consecutiva. * TVXQ establecen el récord, como artistas extranjeros, de encabezar los Oricon Charts semanales con cuatro álbumes consecutivos: “TONE” del 2011, “TIME” del 2013, “TREE” del 2014 y su último álbum “WITH”. Superando el récord anterior de Bon Jovi fijado hace más de cinco años, al haber encabezado los charts semanales con tres álbumes consecutivos. * En el informe de “ventas totales de los artistas del 2014″, lanzado por Oricon, que suma las ventas de sencillos, álbumes y DVDs, TVXQ registró ¥ 3.691.000.000 (USD 30,7 millones de dólares). Esto los convierte en los únicos artistas extranjeros en aparecer en el Top 5 de la lista, solidificando su lugar como uno de los artistas más respetados en Japón. * TVXQ ha ganado cinco premios '''en los 29th Japan Gold Disc Awards por segundo año consecutivo', en las categorías: 'Best Asian Artist', Album of the Year (Asia), Best Music Video (Asia) y 2 premios en Best 3 Album (Asia). * TVXQ ocupó el puesto número 2, en un ranking realizado, referente a las entradas de conciertos más difíciles de conseguir en Japón para el 2014. * Comenzando en el Domo Fukuoka Yahoo! el 06 de febrero, TVXQ continuó su '''Live Tour 2015 WITH' en Sapporo, Nagoya, Osaka y Tokio, realizando un total de 16 conciertos y con una asistencia de 750.000 fans para su segundo tour en 5 Domos. * Con el final de su Live Tour 2015 WITH, TVXQ ha realizado un total de 154 conciertos en Japón. * TVXQ ha celebrado un concierto en el Tokyo Dome todos los años desde el 2012, convirtiéndose en el primer artista extranjero en realizar conciertos en el Tokyo Dome durante cuatro años consecutivos. * TVXQ ha reunido un total de 2,750,000 personas en sus conciertos en Japón 'en sólo 4 tours, con 550,000 de TVXQ Live Tour 2012 '~TONE~, 850,000 de TVXQ Live Tour 2013 ~TIME~, 600,000 de TVXQ Live Tour 2014 ~TREE~, y 750,000 de TVXQ Live Tour 2015 ~WITH~. * TVXQ se ha presentando nuevamente, después de varios años, en el prestigioso programa japones "Music Station" de Asahi TV el 3 de abril del 2015, para interpretar Sakuramichi, siendo el primer grupo coreano en reaparecer en dicho espectáculo desde agosto del 2012, después de que todos los artistas coreanos fueran prohibidos de aparecer en este programa. * En las canciones escogidas para aparecer en el videojuego de la SM Entertaiment hasta la fecha están: "Spellbound", "Always With you", "Here I Stand", "Keep Your head Down", "Mirotic", "Double Trouble", "Maximum", "Dream", "Something", "Gorgeus", "Rising Sun" y "Catch Me". * Los últimos conciertos del grupo (debido al enlistamiento de Yunho y Changmin) se realizaron el 13 y 14 de junio en el Estadio de Gimnasia del Parque Olímpico de Seúl. * El 20 de julio, TVXQ lanzó su álbum especial "Rise As God", colocándose N°1 en Gaon Chart Semanal y N°1 en Gaon Chart Mensual (julio). También encabezaron el chart semanal de Baidu King de China con las pistas dobles principales, “Champagne” de Yunho y “Rise As One” de Changmin, teniendo el primer y segundo lugar respectivamente. * TVXQ ha sido considerado, junto a Girls’ Generation y BIGBANG, uno de los grupos representantes del Hallyu por 20 años de K-Pop, elegidos por la Korea Creative Content Agency (KOCCA), entidad que es parte del Ministerio de Cultura, Deportes y Turismo del Gobierno de Corea del Sur. * Con el lanzamiento de su DVD y Blu-ray "TOHOSHINKI LIVE TOUR 2015 WITH", consiguieron ubicarse N°1 en la lista semanal de Oricon DVD. En cuanto a su Blu-ray, también obtuvo el N°1 en la lista semanal de Oricon Blu-ray. En su conjunto, con sus ventas combinadas de DVD y Blu-ray, clasificó N°1 en la lista general de Music Video. Convirtiendose en el primer grupo extranjero en obtener por primera vez un all kill de las tres listas más importantes para la producción de video. * Con el lanzamiento del DVD “TOHOSHINKI LIVE TOUR 2014 WITH” el 19 de agosto, TVXQ vuelve a batir su propio récord, siendo los primeros artistas extranjeros en consiguir el número uno en la lista semanal de Oricon DVD por octava vez, de los cuales seis de forma consecutiva. * TVXQ se ubica en el puesto N°4 del ranking "Tickets de Conciertos con Mayor Demanda en Japón 2015", siendo el único grupo coreano dentro del Top 5. * En el Ranking Anual de Música de Oricon 2015, TVXQ nuevamente se convirtió en el artista extranjero con la mayor cantidad de discos vendidos en Japón, ubicándose en las siguientes posiciones de las diferentes categorías de la tabla: Albums (15°), DVDs (13°), Blu-ray (4°) y DVD & Blu-ray (9°). * En la encuesta de Nikkei Entertainment 2015, que es la encuesta sobre celebridades más importante de Japón, TVXQ es el único artista masculino de Corea que figura en dicha lista, demostrando su gran popularidad en Japón. * Su álbum especial "Rise As God" vendió más de 150,000 copias, ubicándose dentro del Top 10 del Ranking Album Gaon Chart 2015. * En el Ranking Anual de Música de Oricon 2015 sobre las “Ventas Totales de los Artistas″, que suma las ventas de discos (sencillos, álbumes, DVDs y Blu-ray), TVXQ registró ¥ 2.890.000.000 (USD 25,4 millones de dólares). Esto los convierte en los únicos artistas extranjeros en aparecer en el Top 10 de la lista. * El sitio de música japonés “CD&DL Data”, realizó una encuesta a nivel nacional, en la que participaron hombres y mujeres de entre 10-60 años, sobre "Las Músicas mas Memorables del 2015", en la cual "Sakuramichi" de TVXQ se ubicó en el puesto 17, siendo los únicos artistas coreanos dentro del top 20. * Tohoshinki se ubicó en el puesto 12 del Ranking "Los Artistas más Buscados de Yahoo Japan 2015", siendo los únicos artistas coreanos dentro del top 20 (Yahoo es el portal de búsqueda más importante de Japón). * En el Ranking de las ventas anuales acumuladas de Oricon durante el periodo 2010-2015, para artistas Kpop, TVXQ se ubica en el primer lugar con ¥ 24.535.000.000. * En el top 10 de los Temas de Interes de las mujeres japonesas de 40 años elaborado por Yahoo! Japan, los miembros de TVXQ son los únicos artistas extranjeros que figuran en la lista: 3° Yunho (37.1%), 5° Changmin (35.1%) y 7° Tohoshinki. * TVXQ obtuvo el 4° puesto de los premios Artista del Año 2015 de los Billboard JAPAN Music Awards 2015, siendo el único artista coreano dentro del Top 100. Además, también logró obtener el 1° puesto de los Votos por Twiter. * TVXQ reanudaron oficialmente sus actividades como grupo en su conferencia de prensa “TVXQ! ASIA PRESS TOUR”, el 21 de agosto del 2017 en Seúl, luego de estar ausentes 2 años debido al servicio militar de Yunho y Changmin. * TVXQ realizó su gira japonesa LIVE TOUR 2017'' ～Begin Again～,'' con un total de 17 conciertos y con una asistencia de 780.000 fans, convirtiéndose en el primer artista extranjero en llevar a cabo 3 giras de 5 domos en Japón. * Durante la última presentación de su gira “Begin Again”, que se llevó a cabo en el Kyocera Dome de Osaka el 21 de enero del 2018, TVXQ anunció que tendrían conciertos adicionales en el Estadio Nissan en Yokohama, del 8 al 10 de junio, con lo cual atraerán aproximadamente a 75,000 fans cada día. De esta manera TVXQ establecerá''' un nuevo récord personal atrayendo a un total de un millón de asistentes a un solo tour'. * En el 2013, TVXQ hizo historia al ser los '''primeros artistas extranjeros en realizar un concierto en el Estadio Nissan', y ahora también se convertirán en''' los únicos artistas extranjeros que actuarán en el lugar dos veces'. También serán los '''primeros artistas en dar conciertos en el Estadio Nissan durante tres días consecutivos'. Enlaces *Página Oficial Corea *Página Oficial Japón *Página Oficial Taiwan *Facebook Oficial *Instagram Oficial **Instagram Changmin **Instagram Yunho *Twitter Oficial *Canal Oficial de Youtube (Corea) *Canal Oficial de Youtube (Japón) Galería TVXQ01.jpg TVXQ02.jpg TVXQ03.jpg TVXQ04.jpg TVXQ05.jpg TVXQ06.jpg TVXQ07.jpg TVXQ08.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Archivo:DBSK - Hug|Hug Archivo:DBSK - My Little Princess|My Little Princess Archivo:DBSK - My Little Princess (Acappella)|My Little Princess (Acappella) Archivo:DBSK - The Way U Are|The Way U Are Archivo:DBSK - Drive|Drive Archivo:DBSK - I Believe|I Believe Archivo:DBSK - I Believe (L.A. Ver.)|I Believe (L.A. Ver.) Archivo:DBSK - Tri-Angle (ft. BoA & The TRAX)|Tri-Angle (Feat. BoA & TRAX) 'Japón' Archivo:東方神起 Stay With Me Tonight|Stay With Me Tonight Archivo:東方神起 Somebody To Love|Somebody To Love Archivo:東方神起 My Destiny|My Destiny Archivo:Tvfxq acapella -my destiny...|My Destiny (Acapella Ver.) Archivo:東方神起 明日は来るから|Asu Wa Kuru Kara Archivo:東方神起 Rising Sun|Rising Sun (Japanese Ver.) Archivo:東方神起 Begin|Begin (Japanese Ver.) Archivo:東方神起 Sky|Sky 'Internacional' Archivo:DBSK - Hug (International Version) MV HD|Hug (International Ver.) 'Colaboraciones' Archivo:DBSK & Super Junior - Show Me Your Love|DBSK & Super Junior - Show Me Your Love Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KDuo Categoría:KDebut2003 Categoría:Avex Group Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JDuo Categoría:JDebut2005